


[Podfic] Let Nothing You Dismay

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Fic: After the war, Hermione has immersed herself in study and isolated herself from friends and classmates. When Malfoy joins the new school choir, his unexpected voice sets something off inside her, and it's not entirely welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let Nothing You Dismay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Nothing You Dismay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572085) by [eevilalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevilalice/pseuds/eevilalice). 



> Thanks to eevilalice for letting me record her drabble set from last year, and thanks to the mods for letting me include this as a special Christmas gift for everyone this year. Merry Christmas!
> 
> Image for cover art was taken off the internet.

[MP3](http://www.cepheid.org/~lion/audio/LetNothingYouDismay.mp3)

[M4B](http://www.cepheid.org/~lion/audio/%5BHarry%20Potter%5D%20Let%20Nothing%20You%20Dismay.m4b)

  



End file.
